


Sturdy

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [134]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a herd outside the walls of Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturdy

The walls were supposed to be sturdy, built to withstand a lot that could be thrown at them. There were things that were not anticipated, however, like other people who would want to destroy the community just to destroy it. They had always been careful about the people they brought in and the contact they had with outsiders, but now there were people who knew about them and those people were a danger. Fighting against a foe who wanted to take what you want was easier than dealing with people who just wanted to burn it to the ground and kill you all for their own purposes.

Carol hunkered down next to the wall, listening as a herd of walkers milled about outside. They were trying to be careful and not drawn more attention to the insides of those walls. If the walkers could be distracted by something else they would eventually move away. They had been drawn to Alexandria purposefully though, as a tactic to distract and possibly damage the walls. Perhaps to even find a breach and cause chaos; the panic of walkers inside the gates would be just as damaging as a grenade thrown into their midst.

She exchanged a look with Daryl and he shook his head slightly. They had been in this situations together so many times before it seemed like all they ever did was to go from one battle to another. Never exactly the same because the people and places changed, but the feeling and reasons always seemed to be on repeat. Carol frowned. It was so much easier when she could just shoot the enemy and be done with them, but one shot would rile all of the walkers outside, and draw more to them as well.

She glanced past Daryl to Aaron and Eric, and then Rick on their other side. There was a whole line of people outside, waiting and listening before they tried to formulate their plan. She wanted them to all get moving again though. Sitting next to the wall was just making her blood pressure soar and wasn’t getting anything accomplished. She leaned to the right and caught Carl’s eye and he nudged his father. Rick looked to her quickly and gave a nod before gesturing for them all to head back into the town.


End file.
